


Večer s kapitánem (Kirkem, nikoliv Morganem)

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Večer s kapitánem (Kirkem, nikoliv Morganem)

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Navazuje na povídku Ruský standart Pavla Chekova.

Těsně před devátou hodinou večerní vstoupil navigátor Pavel Chekov do kajuty svého kapitána. Chodíval zde poměrně často společně s doktorem McCoyem a nutno říci, že si společně strávené večery, noci a i rána naprosto užíval. Líbilo se mu, jak s ním zacházeli a jak se k němu chovali. Se vším všudy.

 

Dnešek byl ale přeci jen jiný, jelikož doktor byl nabručenější a rozmrzelejší než obvykle. Chekov se neptal proč, mohlo za tím být prakticky cokoliv, neboť kapitán Kirk uměl svého přítele rozladit takřka na požádání. Atmosféra v kajutě však nebyla až tak napnutá, aby se navigátor zalekl, proto doktora mile pozdravil, zamířil ale rovnou ke kapitánovi. Zatímco McCoy seděl v křesle způsobně a zcela zaujatě si četl, takže Chekovovi pouze na pozdrav přikývnul, Jim se ve svém křesle rozvaloval, jednu nohu na opěradle, druhou zkroucenu pod sebou, přičemž si rovněž něco pročítal, na regule Flotily to ale nevypadalo, jelikož se poťouchle šklebil.

 

"Chekove, rád vás vidím," věnoval kapitán další úsměv navigátorovi, který se zastavil před ním a vypadal vyloženě nejistě. "Dnes je to zřejmě jen na nás, neboť pan doktor se rozhodl trucovat."

 

Z místa, kde se nacházel doktor McCoy, se ozvalo odfrknutí, které Jim okázaleignoroval, odložil tablet a posadil se v křesle tak, jak by se pravděpodobně mělo, následně ale roztáhl nohy způsobem, který nebyl nic víc než vyzývavý.

Chekov okamžitě pocítil záchvěv vzrušení v podbřišku, oči spojil s těmi nádherně modrými, jejichž pohled byl výmluvný.

 

Mladík polknul sliny, nahromaděné v ústech, načež před svým kapitánem pokleknul a bez dalšího ujišťování zaujal pozici mezi stehny druhého muže, po kterých jej dlaněmi pohladil, sklouznul na jejich vnitřní stranu a k uším mu dolehlo spokojené zamručení. Chekova to jen povzbudilo, v následujícím momentě prostě jen zabořil tvář přímo do rozkroku kapitána Kirka, nasál vůni a výraz se mu změnil na blažený, když uslyšel další zvuk z hrdla staršího muže. Netušil, jestli to může kapitán cítit, přesto otevřel ústa a přes tvrdnoucí délku jimi přejel, vlhčil slinami černou látku a touha dotknout se přímo kapitánova penisu v něm rostla, stávala se téměř neúnosnou, potřeboval jeho vůni intenzivněji, potřeboval tu tvrdost v ústech, chtěl ho ochutnat, chtěl ho potěšit…

 

Chekov pevně chytil Kirka za stehna, když ten se už nyní snažil přirážet, jeho dech těžknul.

 

"Vždy tak nedočkavý, pane Chekove," poznamenal pobaveně a zadýchaně Kirk, jakmile navigátor podlehl nutkání zbavit druhého muže oblečení a snažil se mu sundat kalhoty. Kirk se ochotně nadzvedl, načež zůstal sedět v křesle pouze ve svrchním dílu uniformy.

 

Chekov chvíli překvapeně hleděl do kapitánových slabin, jelikož nečekal, že pod kalhotami nic nemá, zaskočil jej ten okamžitý pohled na erekci svého kapitána, zaskočilo jej, jak je na špičce vlhký a silná vůně jej udeřila do nosu. Opět polknul a vzhlédl k modrým očím, v nichž to doslova jiskřilo. Než se mladík stačil vzpamatovat, Kirk se k němu sklonil, nejprve mu přetáhl svetr i tričko přes hlavu, poté se zaměřil na rudé rty svého navigátora, jenž mu náruživě vyšel vstříc, hladově líbal staršího muže, dlaněmi se přitom již věnoval jeho vzrušení a nemohl se dočkat, až využije svá ústa k tomu, k čemu je využíval nejraději.

 

Kirk se schválně znovu na křesle rozvalil, nohy od sebe, co nejvíce to šlo, a to nejen proto, aby měl Chekov dobrý přístup, ale především to dělal pro Kostrův dobrý výhled. Seděl šikmo k němu, takže si mohl být zcela jistý, že trucující Kostra se bez problémů může z poza okraje knihy dívat přímo na Chekovovu práci v jeho rozkroku. Nevěděl, co může taková situace přinést, ale strašně, strašně moc byl zvědavý. A nadržený. A s každým Chekovovým pohybem jazyku byl nadrženější stále víc a víc a…

 

Pokojem se rozlehlo hlasité, nadšením přesycené zasténání, když se nasliněný prst mladého navigátora octl v oblasti vstupu do kapitánova těla.

 

XXXXX

 

Velevážný doktor McCoy se nechtěl dívat. Chtěl trucovat, chtěl dát Jimovi najevo, že jej nějakými obscénnostmi nezíská, leč opak byl pravdou. Jim se dnes choval jako prvotřídní, nenasytná děvka, čemuž doktor neuměl odolat. Jen co Chekov zabořil hlavu do Jimova rozkroku, Kostrovi utíkaly k tomu výjevu před ním oči, jeho pozornost si pak dvojice cele přivlastnila, jakmile Jim mladíka zbavil uniformy, políbil jej a Chekov dokonale zakňučel poté, co mu Jim stiskl na sto procent tvrdý rozkrok.

 

Zpoza knihy na ně hleděl, situací zaujatá erekce mu napínala kalhoty, a sám měl potíže se uhlídat, aby nezasténal, když se Chekov začal věnovat Jimovu penisu s takovou chutí a entuziasmem, jako by nic na světě nedělal raději. A Jim…

 

Ten zpropadený parchant, prolétlo doktorovi hlavou. Jeho vzrušení volalo stále neodbytněji po doteku, potřeboval se o třít, potřeboval prostě něco udělat, nemohl na ně jen zírat, nebo se zblázní. Přesto neudělal nic, nesměl dát Jimovi najevo, že ho dostal, protože… protože přesně to se dělo, Jim se válel na křesle, sténal jako nejlevnější děvka v galaxii, nechal se od Chekova kouřit, hlavu zakloněnou, načež se mu tvář stáhla překvapením a slastí, když jak si doktor stačil povšimnout, mu mladík prstem přejel po vstupu.

 

Kostru polila horká vlna při tom pohledu na Jima, jak okamžitě vyšel Pavlově ruce vstříc, jak okamžitě chtěl víc, jak… jak na moment Chekova odstrčil, bůhví odkud vytáhl lubrikant a vtisknul ho mladíkovi do dlaně.

 

Knížku doktor už vůbec nevnímal, fascinovaně zíral na Jima, který evidentně schválně vydával zvuk při každém minimálním doteku, jenž mu Chekov věnoval, kroutil se, nechal se dál laskat a roztahovat, načež se Kostra se přistihl, že zatímco těká pohledem mezi Jimovou tváří a otvorem, jenž se stahoval kolem Chekovových prstů, tak sám má dlaň v kalhotách a navzdory svému přesvědčení se hladí, zlost na sebe však neměla dlouhého trvání, neboť Jimovy steny a chuť být pořádně protažen jej příliš pohltila.

 

Uniforma se mu lepila k tělu, jaké mu bylo horko, touha po tom těle, po Jimově těle, jež se před ním kroutilo, rostla společně s chutí mu tohle mučení vrátit, ojet ho pořádně tvrdě, že si týden nesedne, že si zapamatuje, že doktorovi se do stetoskopu nefouká, že… Chtěl ho slyšet pod sebou sténat a prosit a křičet…

 

Polknul a zatnul zuby, nesměl se udělat už teď, nejprve potřeboval Jima dostat do svých spárů. Nutno říci, že nepřemýšlel dlouho, jak to udělat. Věděl, co Pavlovi slíbit, aby mu Jima přenechal. Věděl moc dobře, co mladičký navigátor neodmítne, což se pokusil nějak zformulovat do slov, knihu takřka odhodil stranou a přemístil se na kolena vedle Chekova, kde mu svůj plán zašeptal. Možná by pochyboval, že v pozici, v níž se před Jimem nacházel, nebude Pavel schopen vnímat, co mu doktor říká, nicméně ten si byl pochopením ze strany Chekova jistý v momentě, kdy se navigátor zachvěl a následně k němu upřel zamžené oči.

 

"Je jen váš, pane," vydechl skrze rudé rty, na nichž vzápětí spočinul McCoyův zrak. Neodolal, položil dlaně na jeho líce a přitáhl si jej k polibku, něžně polaskal jeho ústa jazykem, vklouzl do nich a vůbec chtěl alespoň takhle vyjádřit Chekovovi vděk, že mu dovolí si toho bastarda vzít. Samozřejmě za slib, který doktor v nejbližších dnech velmi rád splní.

 

Jim se mezitím stihl vzpamatovat, najednou se mu nikdo nevěnoval, a musel se přesvědčit proč, po tváři se mu však rozlil samolibý úsměv, když zjistil, že doktor klečí na podlaze vedle Chekova a pomalu ho líbá. Nebýt ve stavu, kdy by za cokoliv v sobě upsal duši ďáblu, užíval by si ten výhled ještě více, nebyl ale odkázán k dlouhému čekání, neboť Kostra se brzy od Chekova odtrhl a bez jakéhokoliv varování chytil Kirka za paží, vytáhl na nohy a po sotva dvou krocích odhodil na postel.

Doktorovi stačilo vidět, jak spokojeně se Jim culí, a jeho míra nadrženosti jen vzrůstala. Musel mu smazat ten úšklebek z tváře. Snad v rekordním čase ze sebe stáhnul kalhoty, vlezl si na postel a… Zavrčel.

 

Jim si zřejmě naplánoval i tohle, jako by tušil, že Kostra neodolá, protože jakmile se doktor octl na matraci, mladší muž se okamžitě umístil na břicho a vystrčil zadek do vzduchu. Nestydatě se mu nabízel.

 

A Kostra se necítil na to, aby odmítl. Doslova viděl, jak se Jimův otvor svírá, ale nemá kolem čeho. V rozkroku mu cuklo. Dopřál si jeden dotek dlaní a dál už na nic nečekal, nasměroval se dovnitř a jedním pohybem do toho krásně roztaženého zadku zajel, tělem se mu prohnal adrenalin, Jim pod ním spokojeně zasténal.

 

"Věděl jsem, že neodoláš," neodpustil si Kirk, u něhož si byl Kostra docela jistý, že kdyby mohl, tak by právě předl. Přední část těla měl vraženou do polštářů, mezi lopatkami doktorovu ruku, aby se nemohl hýbat, a jeho penis vražený hluboko v sobě. Těžko mohl být šťastnější.

 

Další slova už Kirk nevyprodukoval, na Kostrovo tempo, jež nasadil, reagoval už jen steny, slastnými či frustrovanými, jelikož se nacházel jako v pasti, nemohl vycházet staršímu muži vstříc, Kostrovy ruce jej držely na místě, přičemž doktor se kochal při pohledu na Jima, jak se chvěje vypětím, jak se mu na těle perlí pot a jak chtě nechtě musí snášet jeho přírazy, jak je mu vydaný na milost.

 

K ještě surovějším výpadům jej nutila ta myšlenka, že Jim mu chce být vydán na pospas, jelikož ruce mohl mít úplně volně, ale schválně je měl pod polštářem, schválně si na nich ležel, aby pro sebe nemohl nic udělat, což Kostra uměl dokonale ocenit, jelikož právě teď nepotřeboval, aby se Jim udělal. Zasloužil si ještě trpět.

 

Pevně ho pod sebou držel, zajížděl hluboko do něj, užíval si, jak je horký, jak ho krásně svírá, jak si přesně tohle zaslouží, jak nádherně Jim sténá, jak prosí, aby se ho dotknul… Jenže na to už byl doktor příliš blízko, zběsile šukal mladšího muže, hnal se za vrcholem a s hrdelním zavrčením se udělal do toho perfektního těla, jež se mu tak ochotně nabízelo.

 

"Moc příjemné, Jime, děkuji," pronesl, jakmile se z plných plic nadechl, tělem mu kolovalo uspokojení a únava. Rozhlédl se kolem, aby našel Chekova, který seděl v křesle a s rukou, pohybující se v odhalených slabinách, je doslova hltal očima.

 

McCoy mu pokynul, aby se přesunul k nim, načež se posadil vedle Jim a za vlasy mu zvedl hlavu.

 

"Neboj, já jsem na tebe nezapomněl, ale víš, Jime, jakožto kapitán bys měl jít své posádce příkladem a ukázat jim, že umíš splácet své dluhy," podotknul doktor, úšklebek se mu mihnul tváří, když Ji nasadil nechápavý výraz. "Pane Chekove, pojďte sem, prosím."

 

Kostra s potěšením koukal, jak se mladý navigátor usazuje na matraci, líce růžové, zorničky rozšířené a erekci čekající, až se jí bude někdo věnovat. A on moc dobře věděl, kdo se jí bude věnovat. Pomohl Jimovi se nasměrovat nad Chekova, načež mu hlavu prakticky vrazil do jeho klína.

 

"Snaž se, Jime, pan Chekov si to zaslouží," pohladil ještě Jima po vlasech, poté se opět pohledem pokochal nad Pavlovým výrazem, jenže zrcadlil slast z Jimovy práce, jen co se jejich kapitán dal do práce.

 

Chekov si zkousl ret a zaklonil hlavu, podpíral se rukama, aby nepadl na záda. Doktor opět neodolal, přiblížil se k tomu běžně nevinně vypadajícímu mladíkovi, umístil dlaň na jeho tvář a jemně jej políbil, polibek to byl pomalý v kontrastu s tím, s jakou razancí vzápětí vrazil trojici prstů do Jimova otvoru, jehož majitel mu konečně mohl vycházet vstříc. Kostra si sice při tom téměř vykloubil rameno, ale co by pro Jima neudělal, že.

 

Na nic moc víc se však kapitán Kirk nevzmohl, snažil se poskytovat Chekovovi to nejlepší ze svého umění, sál jej, lízal, nutil se chvět a sténat, přičemž sám tlumeně kňučel, jak ho Kostra dál roztahoval prsty. Nesmírně rád by měl v sobě něco většího a delšího, přišlo mu, že vychází vstříc takřka ničemu, přesto nedokázal své boky zastavit, zvláště pak v momentě, kdy se Kostra konečně uráčil dotknout jeho erekce, nyní už takřka bolestivé, prahnul po uvolnění, prahnul po všem, co mu byl Kostra ochoten dát.

 

Navzdory tomu se dál věnoval jejich navigátorovi, protože cítil, že je blízko, chtěl ho dovést na vrchol, chtěl mu dopřát potěšení, a proto ho vytrvale sál i poté, co ho Kostra konečně začal pořádně honit a co se Chekov prohnul v zádech a vrazil mu svou tvrdost skoro až do krku. Přes to všechno držel, spolknul, co mu Chekov dal, a vzápětí se sám nekontrolovatelně roztřásl, jak se jeho vlastní orgasmus blížil, Kostrova ruka na jeho vzrušení jej doháněla k šílenství, věděl… věděl, že se udělá právě teď s jeho prsty hluboko v zadku a Chekovovým penisem v ústech.

 

Bylo mu nádherně, když se zoufalým stenem přirazil do Kostrovy dlaně, vystříknul na ni a na prostěradlo dávku spermatu, svaly se mu stáhly v křeči, svíral prsty svého přítele v sobě, euforie zalila celé jeho tělo.

 

Než se přiměl jakkoliv reagovat, Chekov se stáhnul a Kostra ho pohladil ve vlasech.

 

"Je vám jasné, že svého kapitána jednou zabijete, že ano?" zamumlal, když se snažil rozbolavělé tělo přemluvit ke spolupráci. Nakonec se mu povedlo alespoň přetočit na záda, načež nad sebou spatřil vyzubeného Chekova a ruku se sklenicí vody.

 

"Osobně tě vlastnoručně uškrtím, jestli mi ještě jednou foukneš do stetoskopu," opáčil Kostra, když si od něj Jim sklenici převzal a do dna ji vypil. "Idiote," neodpustil si ještě.

 

"Taky tě mám rád," zazubil se na něj Kirk a poté přesunul pohled na Chekova, "A vás také, pane Chekove."

Kostra si odfrkl.

 

"Vážně si nechcete tykat? Mám takový pocit, že je to v posteli vhodnější, ale samozřejmě nejsem expert na vztahy, že," poznamenal ironií prodchnutým hlasem.

 

"Ne, ne, takhle je to dobré," vyhrkl Chekov tak rychle, až se na něj oba starší muži překvapeně a pobaveně zároveň podívali.

 

Navigátor zrudl a sklopil pohled.

 

"Panu Chekovovi se zřejmě líbí představa, že kouří a je kouřen samotným kapitánem hvězdné lodi Enterpise, tedy svým nadřízeným, nemám pravdu?" zeptal se s jiskrami v očích Jim, který se začal vyloženě křenit, jakmile k němu navigátor pomalu vzhlédl a váhavě přikývnul.

 

"Vy jste jeden horší než druhý," zavrtěl Kostra hlavou, dál se v tom ale nimrat nehodlal a položil se na posteli na záda. Ve chvíli, kdy se k němu z jedné strany Jim a druhé Pavel přitulili, mu už opravdu bylo jedno, jestli se ti dva titulují křestními jmény, příjmeními, či jestli chce Chekov jejich submisivního kapitána oslovovat Sultáne Sulejmánský.


End file.
